callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Achilles' Veil
"Achilles' Veil" is the eighth campaign mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II single player campaign. It involves Farid infiltrating as a Cordis Die agent and gaining Menendez's trust in order to get a chance to capture him along with support from the J-SOC. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Farid (playable) (Alive/K.I.A.) (player-determined) *Raul Menendez (P.O.W.) *Mike Harper (W.I.A/K.I.A.) (player-determined) *Javier Salazar *DeFalco (Alive/not present) (player-determined) *Tommy Briggs (cutscene only) *Chloe Lynch (cutscene only) (player-determined) *CIA Nerd (cutscene only) (player-determined) Plot Deep Cover CIA Operative Farid is working alongside Raul Menendez in an attempt to see what he is planning. In the start of the level, Farid is talking to Harper via internal comlink, saying to not blow his cover. Menendez is then seen next to a fire, thinking there is a traitor. He does not give it much warning, as he claims he is one step ahead of him. Farid, Menendez, and DeFalco (depending on player's actions in earlier missions.) walk out on an outdoor stage with other militia members shouting, "Cordis Die!" A VTOL then comes out behind the stage, and DeFalco (or a militia member) takes it down with a FHJ-18 AA launcher. Quadrotors then come in and open fire on the militia. Menendez then tells Farid to meet him at the Citadel, and Farid has to fight his way through enemy soldiers and drones. Later, Menendez appears halfway to the Citadel, in front of a VTOL with Harper in it. He takes it down, and Harper is dragged out later. Menendez, suspecting that Harper knows the traitor, asks who it is, but doesn't answer. Menendez gives the player a Five Seven pistol, and tells him to kill him. The player can choose to either kill Harper, or shoot Menendez. Shoot Menendez= If the player chooses to shoot Menendez, he avoids his attack, and kills Farid with an Executioner revolver, but Harper is spared. As Section, the player loses communication with Harper, and eliminates the militia with a VTOL's minigun. |-| Shoot Harper= If the player chooses to kill Harper, Harper gets shot in the head with the player's Five Seven, sparing Farid, as an allied VTOL comes up behind them and kills off the militia. Farid feels devastated since he had no choice but to kill Harper. The player then takes control of Section and acquires Quadrotors to assist him. After the player reaches the Citadel, an allied VTOL is waiting, with Menendez captured. The level ends with the Navy SEALs securing the inside, saying that Menendez will be interrogated. Video Walkthrough Challenges Completing 2 challenges unlocks the DSR-50 for the single player loadout. Completing 5 challenges unlocks the FHJ-18 AA for single player loadout. *Destroy enemy quad drones (x20). *Eliminate enemy personnel (x20) with sword. *Melee enemy personnel (x20) while using optical camouflage. (stacks with previous challenge if player has the sword) *Destroy enemy quad drones (x8) with turret. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x5) by exploding vehicles. *Destroy enemy ASD (x4) while disabled. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x5) as VTOL gunner. *Direct quad drones to eliminate enemy personnel (x25). *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout Skorpion EVO Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO with Laser Sight B23R Menu Icon BOII.png|B23R Found in Level Skorpion EVO Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO AN-94 menu icon BOII.png|AN-94 M8A1 Menu Icon BOII.png|M8A1 RPG Menu Icon BOII.png|RPG XPR-50 Pick-Up Icon BOII.png|XPR-50 MP7 Menu Icon BOII.png|MP7 Five-seven Menu Icon BOII.png|Five Seven HAMR Menu Icon BOII.png|HAMR FHJ-18 AA Menu Icon BOII.PNG|FHJ-18 AA (used by Defalco or a militiaman, and by Menendez) Executioner Menu Icon BOII.png|Executioner (used by Menendez) Pulwar Sword model BOII.png|Pulwar Sword (Access Kit only) Access Kit Usage Pulwar Sword - After Menendez instructs Farid to go to the Citadel, go through the largest exit in the center, next to the tall sheltered houses in the second open garage to the left. Optical Camouflage - After Menendez instructs Farid to go to the Citadel, go towards the right hallway, and there will be a stairway leading up to a room. There is a set of Optical Camouflage there. Alternate Path - Near the Citadel, there is a locked gate which can be opened, revealing an alternate path leading up to the balcony of a building. This path can be used to avoid gunfire, plus there is also a Sentry Gun which can be controlled by the player. This path is required for the "eliminate quads with turret" challenge. Gallery Raul's Room BOII.png|Raul talking to Farid. Raul's Men BOII.png|Raul walking through his line of men. Menendez's Rally BOII.png|Menendez at a rally. VTOL Attack BOII.png|Menendez commanding fire at an enemy VTOL Warship. Through the Market BOII.png|Farid going through the market. Menendez Grounding Harper BOII.png|Menendez shooting down Harper's VTOL Warship. Farid's Choice BOII.png|Farid making his choice. Farid on the Ground BOII.png|Raul showing disappointment in Farid's betrayal. Farid's Death Achilles' Veil BOII.png|Farid's death. Harper Injured Achilles' Veil BOII.png|Harper injured but still alive. David's Arrival Achilles' Veil BOII.png|David arriving while taking down hostiles. Harper's Death BOII.png|Harper's death. Harper's Corpse BOII.png|Silence for the newly-dead. Goodbye Harper BOII.png|David respecting the dead. Farid Taken Away BOII.png|Farid being taken away. David's Quads Achilles' Veil BOII.png|David calling Dragonfire Drones. Getting Raul Achilles' Veil BOII.png|Advancing on Raul. Raul Secured BOII.png|HVT secured. Trivia *This level's name again refers to the poem "Ulysses", which Menendez recites to his Cordis Die followers. The final line of this poem reads "...And see the great Achilles, whom we knew." It is possible that the name of this mission references a "veil" which is stopping Menendez from "seeing the great Achilles" - a traitor in his midst, stopping him from achieving his final goal. *Many of the militants in this level's opening and intermediate cutscenes have no magazines in their AN-94's, yet are still able to shoot them when necessary. *If the player does not decide which character will die, after some time, Farid will automatically attempt to shoot Menendez. **Oddly enough, if the player chooses to shoot at Menendez, when taking control of Section, Farid's dead body cannot be found anywhere. Where Farid's body may have been is a sack with an icon of a hand holding a tree. The words "A SIGN OF HOPE" is on the sack. **If Harper dies, the cutscene will show Section closing Harper's eyes in respect, but after the cutscene ends, if the player looks at Harper's body, they can see that Harper's eyes are open again. Achievements/Trophies Ultimate Sacrifice (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Only one can survive. Deep Cover (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Capture Raul Menendez. Futurist (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Levels